Esperanza
by rohor
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo de la guerra de 2 reyes que pelearon sobre quién es mejor,pero nunca llegaron a ningún compromiso .Tohru Honda,una niña de 17 años e hija de los reyes del reino de los humanos ,Katsuya y Kyoko,quien siempre pensó que esta guerra no tenía sentido.Rey Akito. rey de los animales del zodíaco, fué quien le declaró la guerra a Katsuya.Tohru encontrará el amor 3
1. Prólogo

**Fruits Basket Fanfiction**

**Titulo:****Esperanza**

**Prólogo:****Es hora de estar inscrito,en un nuevo comienzo de la guerra de 2 reyes que pelearon y pelearon sobre quién es mejor,pero nunca pudieron llegar a un lucharon durante 17 años seguidos y siguió su Katsuya y su señora Kyoko tenían una niña llamada Tohru una vez que comenzo la murió al dar a luz a Tohru y ahora tiene 17 añ era la princesa de los humanos y siempre pensó que esta guerra no tenía Akito,rey de los animeles del zodíaco,fué quien le declarón la guerra a el pueblo de tohru fué llamado ****"the gentle"**** por que se preocupaba por todos,incluyendo a los del zodíaco y no así que hizo que la gente se preocupara por Tohru,era que ella nació con una cicatríz que se puede ver a 50 piés de cicatríz era de un color gris claro que envuelve todo el camino de la muñeca hasta el brazo que la gente no se preocupen acerca de ella,mantuvo esa horrible cicatríz aohra de 17 años,fué la princesa que quería hacer las paces con los del zodíaco,así que ahora después de cada batalla,Tohru montaba en la parte superior de su tutor mascota "****Vivacious"**** en busqueda por el dolor y la resolución.**


	2. Los mansos

Capítulo:1 "Los Mansos"

-"Vivacious ¿qué hay de la tierra aquí? esto parece un buen lugar para mirar!".-

El Dragón negro empezó a descender hacia abajo con cuidado con la princesa en su espalda se limitó a sonreír a la espera de buscar sobrevivientes de una batalla anterior.

La princesa Tohru siempre fue una persona alegre,incluso si ella estaba pasando por graves problemas, tenía el cabello castaño que estaba a uno o dos cm de su cintura, tenía unos ojos tan azules que eran del color del es un Dragón con la escamas y ojos de color rojo. El es la mascota de Tohru, tutor, y también el mejor amigo.

Es un Dragón alado de 4 patas que estaba a unos 20 piés de largo y 15 piés hasta los hombros. Tohru lo encontró hace apróximadamente unos 4 años como un huevo y lo crió desde que eclosionó. Aunque Vivacious puede entender a los humanos, no puede hablar a diferencia de lo que el resto de su especie puede hacer.

El Dragón aterrizó en el suelo que estaba cubierto de cadáveres mezclados con los seres humanos y zodíacos.

Tohru saltó de Vivaz con una expresión de horror en sus ojos. Tohru empezó a caminar alrededor a la búsqueda de cualquier vida que no había muerto con Vviacious siguiéndola.

-"Esto es horrible, ¿por quér la gente hace esto con los demás?es que no lo entiendo Vivaz, todos somos del mismo tipo de personas".-Tohru miró atentamente a los cuerpos y se dió cuenta de que ellos fueron declarados todos muertos.

Tohru sintió que las lágrimas llegan a sus ojos y miró a su Dragón.

El Dragón sabía exactamente que hacer, que era volar con Tohru de regreso al castillo antes de que tenga una avería. El vió esto antes y simplemente no podía soportarlo cuando Tohru lloró.

Vivacious se acercó a Tohru y le señaló a que ella monte a su tomó la señal y se subió a su espalda y comenzó a volar de vuelta a casa. Después de 10 minutos de vuelo, Vivacious cayó a Tohru fuera en el balcón mientras el iba al establo a descansar, Tohru caminó lentamente a lo largo de su habitación y se detuvo frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, dió una mirada a sí misma y empezó a tirar de la manga.

La cicatríz gris empezó a ser visible, a partir de la muñeca, se enrrolla todo el camino hasta el brazo, a lo que el brazo se encuentra con el hombro.

_-"oh mamá, ¿por qué tengo esta cicatríz horrible? simplemente no entiendo lo que esta pasando en todo, si solo estuvieras aquí, sabrías que hacer".-_Tohru sonrió un poco y bajó la manga.

La princesa salió corriendo de su espejo y salió rápidamente de su habitación para encontrar a sus 2 mejores amigas.

Tohru entró en la cocina y vió a uo, una sirvienta y su mejor amiga cocinera encargada.

-"uo, ¿cómo esta hoy?, lo siento, que hoy no te he visto".-Tohru comentó triste, hasta que uo puso su mano sobre el hombro de la princesa.

-"Escucha Tohru, usted no tiene por qué pedir perdón a mí, pero de todos modos, estoy haciendo sushi para el almuerzo, ¿qué tal?"-preguntó uo

-"Oh, si! eso suena realmente bien para mí, no puedo esperar a comer ahora, ah!, por cierto, ¿has visto a mi padre y a Hana?"- preguntó la princesa.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, si que lo hizo, el rey te estaba buscando y Hana se encuentra en los jardínes"-Uo sonrió un poco y volvió a la cocina.-"Oh, gracias Uo, te veré más tarde entonces!"- Tohru se dirigió rápidamente a través de las puertas en busca de su padre primero.

-"_Tengo que pensar en algo que podría poner fín a esta guerra. Mmmm...espera, creo que lo tengo!, mamá estaría tan orgullosa de mí si yo lo hiciera!-_Tohru estaba pensando mucho, hasta que ella se resbaló y se cayó sobre una alfombra y se topó con una pared. Después de 5 minutos de búsqueda, Tohru se encontró con su padre.

-" Um, padre, me preguntaba si yo sería capaz de hacer una determinada tarea"- Tohru miró a su padre con ojos preocupados. Rey Katsuya era un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro, eso fué todo sus 30 años de edad. Katsuya no pudo evitar sonreír solo a Tohru cada vez que ella dió esa mirada.

-" Lo que pueda ser Tohru, sabes que te permitiría cualquier cosa que desees"-, dijo Katsuya.

-" Bueno, yoquieroiralaguerrademañana!"-,Tohru hablaba tan rápido que el rey no podía entender en absoluto o que estaba diciendo.

-"Um, Tohru, tu sabes que yo no te entiendo cuando dices cosas como esas!"-Katsuya se cruzó de brazos y esperó una respuesta de la princesa.

-" Por favor, no te enojes conmigo cuando digo esto, pero yo quiero ir a la guerra de mañana cabalgando sobre Vivacious!"-, Tohru bajó rápidamente la mirada sin querer oír la respuesta de su padre. El rey le dió una expresión de sorpresa comprendió perfectamente a donde iba Tohru.-"¿y porqué querías a hacer eso?, ¿sabes que eres la princesa?" ía Katsuya.

-"Lo siento, padre, pero no tengo otra opción, estoy cansada de esta guerra que quiere terminar tan mal, esto me desgarra ver a los seres humanos y los zodíacos morír ante mis ojos" lágrimas comenzaron ha levantarse de sus ojos mientras miraba a su padre mientras rueda en la manga.-"Además, algo me esta diciendo de ír a pelear también"- Tohru miró la cicatríz y luego a su padre.-" Tohru, ¿qué quiere decir que algo le está diciendo de ir a la guerra?, ¿Está usted diciendo que esta cicatríz le dice su vida?" lentamente asintió con la cabeza sin querer mirar a la cara de Katsuya.-"Si, se quema cuándo me acerco a un zodíaco, aunque sea muerto arde tan mal, que creo que nací para pelear" ó Tohru.

-"Tienes razón acerca de ser una luchadora nata mi hija, yo no te dije cuando eras joven, así que no tendría que arriesgar tu vida luchando, pero usted nació en realidad con un talento que es de espadachines, pero supongo que esto era el momento perfecto para decir"-. Tohru miró a su padre, la sorprendió con una sonrisa. "¿Signifíca que puedo pelear mañana?"-. -"Siempre cuando toma usted a Vivacious, entonces está bién conmigo, Vivacious es en realidad el tipo de especie que van a la batalla estilo aérea, pero no puede molestar a tus amigos, debes prácticar lucha por tí mísma y te está debídamente a estar equipada con armadura, un guerrero de Dragón debe usar la armadura de caballero incluyendo el casco" ó Katsuya.

-"Oh, gracias padre!" se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Katsuya, luego salió corriendo a los establos. -" Espero que pueda estar seguro de esto Tohru"-. Al decir esto, el rey salió para ir a comer algo sabroso.

Tohru corrió en el establo y empezó a despertar de su letargo a Vivacious a decirle las buenas noticias. Tohru tenía aún la suerte de que era dueña de un Dragón porque Vivacious era el único Dragón que los humanos jamás encontraron. -"Vivacious, despierta, debemos empezar de inmediato!, voy a ser tu jinete, así que ponte en forma para que usted pueda ayudarme a luchar"-. Mientras decía eso, Tohru empezó a saltar de alegría escucharse así mísma a hablar así.

Tohru se arrodilló al lado de la cabeza grande del Dragón muy lentamente. El Dragón abrió su ojo gigante roja, que pasó a estar mirando a Tohru, con verla, él se levantó rápidamente y miró a Tohru, a entender lo que dijo, Vivacious se acercó a la avertura de la cuadra y salió volando, tratando de conseguir sus alas en forma.

Mientra que el Dragón estaba haciendo lo suyo, Tohru encontró una espada y comenzó a practicar una y otra vez en un maniquí, ella era lo suficiente buena en esto, solo tiene que esperar hasta que la gente vea a Tohru ahora.¿Qué pasó con la flacucha, inocente y pura princesa Tohru, que ahora era una espadachina?. Tohru pensando en eso durante más tiempo hasta que la hizo reír un poco.

Después de 45 minutos de práctica, Tohru comenzó a ponerse la armadura para acostumbrarse a ella, y una vez que Vivacious estaba de vuelta, se puso con su armadura en é miró su brazo, y se dió cuenta de que la armadura cubría la cicatríz.

Tohru sintió de nuevo las lágrimas cada vez que piensa en el mañana, solo de pensar en luchar y matar a gente inocente hizo llorar a Tohru. -"Oh, mamá , espero que esta sea la decisión correcta que hice, solo quiero dejar todo esto finalizado de una vez por todas"-.

**-YA ESTA EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO TERMINADO W!..ESPERO QUE ME DEIS VUESTRA OPINIÓN DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA! WIII W**

**DECIDME SI ES MALA, BUENA, MUY BUENA. MALÍSIMA, GENIAL, NO VALE PARA NADA, ETC-**

**ALGUNA FRASES LO HE ECHO POR LA TRADUCCIÓN DEL INGLÉS ...ME MOTIVE PARA HACER ESTA HISTORIA Y ESTOY CONTENTA POR ELLO.X333..ESPERO QUE SIGAIS LEYENDO MI HISTORIA Y QUE OS GUSTE CANTIDAD XDDDD.-BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAREIS Y A MIS AMIGOS/AS QUE ME APOYAN SIEMPRE...EN ESPECIAL A ISABEL, MARÍA, Y A BLANCA.. MIS MEJORES AMIGAS.. OS LO DEDICO A VOSOTRAS ESTA HISTORIA -BESOTES A TODOS.33**


	3. El señor oscuro

Capítulo 2: El señor oscuro.

-"Mmmm,tengo la sensación de que esos seres humanos molestos se preparan para otra batalla, pues que así sea entonces. Kureno, armar a las tropas, ah y por favor traiga a ese gato tonto para mí"-.

-"Como quieras señor Akito"-con una rápida reverencia hacia el rey, Kureno se pone en camino para hacer su tarea dejando a Akito solo en la habitación, Akito miró por la ventana en la dirección en la que los humanos estaban y se echó a reír sin control.

En una habitación segura, el único sonido que se oía, era posiblemente el sonido de los golpes, y la lucha con espada contra un maniquí. El sudor empezó a formar una gota en la frente de la persona con cada golpe o cada golpe de la espada que hizo.

Este no era el adolescente promedio que suelen ser, tenía el cabello de color naranja brillante, que brillaba en cada paso de luz y los ojos color castaño rojizo que envía escalofríos por la espína dorsal. De la cantidad de entrenamiento que perdura, el joven sigue siendo tan delgado como un palillo de dientes.

Es un zodíaco con un corazón muy frío, solo quería matar a todo lo que se interponga en su edad a pesar de tener 18 años de edad, tiene un temperamento muy malo.

Después de cumplir 3 horas de entrenamiento, el pelinaranja se sentó limpiándose el sudor con una toalla blanca en la frente. Echó un vistazo a su pulsera de cuentas por un segundo hasta que se interrumpió su trance por alguien interrumpiendo en la habitación. -"Kyo, señor, rey Akito quiere verte ahora mismo"- -"¿para qué, usted sabe que ese bastardo me odia"-Kyo suspiró mientras miraba a Kureno, luego a su pulsera de cuentas.-"bueno, el dijo que tenía un objetivo para usted, probablemente para la batalla con esos parásitos mañana"-.

-"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes, Kureno?!" salió corriendo por la puerta de cámaras deseoso de conocer la noticia del rey.-"A veces no entiendo a ese gato"-, dijo Kureno mientras caminaba a alertar a las tropas.

Kyo abrió la puerta de la habitación del rey Akito y entró sin hacer ruido, pero aún asín estaba muy emocionado de que el rey le quería para hacer algo, para variar. Kyo se acercó a Akito y le hizo una reverencia, respectivamente.

-"Usted me llamó señor Akito"- levantó la cabeza para mirar por fín hacia arriba.

Akito soltó una risita y luego volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana,-"de hecho yo le hice venir aquí mi monstruo ¿sabes para qué?"- -"no exactamente, es por eso que estoy aquí"- dijo Kyo.

-"Mmm, veo que te gusta tener la boca inteligente para mí, vuestro rey!"- Akito cogió un objeto al azar y lo tiró a la cara de Kyo, luego del impacto le dejó un enorme desgarro en la mejilla.

-"Ahora, de vuelta a los negocios, esas personas necias están planeando atacarnos mañana, tengo una pequeña tarea que debe y necesita completar, dejame decirte algo, ¿alguna vez has oído la leyenda del zycron?" ó Akito

-"Lo escuche cuando yo era un niño pequeño,¿no es el zycron a-"le interrumpió Akito.

-"Un ser humano capaz de arrasar con toda nuestra raza del zodíaco, cuenta la leyenda de que este hombre o mujer nace con esa cicatríz gris oscuro en su brazo izquierdo, ellos nacen con poderes incapaces para los seres humanos o zodíacos que no pueden soportar, si no acabamos con este humano todos vamos a morir desde que puedo sentir que el zycron atacará demasiado pronto, tu misión es que encuentres al zycron y traerlo de vuelta, pero antes que nada, yo no quiero que luches a pie, creo que lucha demasiado, quiero antena en tu lugar"- .-"pero estoy mejor luchando en pié en su lugar!"- Kyo cerró los puños juntos, queriendo ir con su idea. -"NO!habrá un luchador Dragón allí también, así que repasa en tu técnica, puedes irte ahora monstruo"-Akito se volvió hacia la ventana otra vez mientras Kyo rapidamente salió sin querer volver a entrar.

Kyo comenzó a hacer su camino a los puestos donde guardaba a su Dragón, el no solía montar a su Dragón, pero fué utilizado para espiar en su lugar, Kyo se acercó al puesto del Dragón y se dió cuenta de su sueño. -" tú Luna, despierta ya!"- gritó Kyo.

El dragón abrió un ojo para mirar a Kyo y rápidamente lo cerró. -"¿para que amo?,

¿tengo que espiar algo nuevo? y aparte de eso se esta volviendo muy aburrido para mí"- dijo Luna.

-"No,tu no vas a espiar esta vez, voy a ser tu jinete dragón para la batalla de mañana"- comienza a caminar hacia la armadura y lo resume todo -"y además, eres mi dragón por lo que debe obedecer a su maestro, ningún aburrido para mí ni peros, trae tu culo perezoso aquí y consigue tu formación"-.

Luna tomó una respiración profunda y luego lo dejó escapar al levantarse. Ella era una dragona con escamas que eran bastante de color rojo con ojos amarillos. Ella era del tamaño como cualquiera a otro dragones normales y también puede hablar.

Luna se acercó a la puerta de la calle y empezó a entrar en calor.

Kyo afilaba las espadas esperando a mañana para acercarse a lo que puede perforar un cuerpo con su espada afilada. Se puso encima de Luna con su armadura juntos, tratando de hacer que el timepo pase más rápido.


End file.
